


Meow-tch Maker

by henriqua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Veterinarian Otabek, and distressed cat owner Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: Otabek[5:12] Something weird happened today[5:12] A patient’s owner called me hotLeo[5:13] To your face? Just like that?Otabek[5:15] Kind of. He was talking to his cat in Russian and definitely didn’t think I’d understand
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 17
Kudos: 284
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Meow-tch Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Otayuri Week 2020 Day 3: Pets
> 
> If you follow me on Twitter you might had seen/read about this AU when it was just a thread of my dumb ideas, so I'm excited to finally present my vet!Otabek AU to the world. I hope you enjoy!

Otabek doesn’t actually mind working the night shift.  
  
True, it’s usually the fate of freshly graduated veterinarians to start their careers in clinics that are open around the clock, gaining experience in night shifts. Although Otabek’s sleeping schedule is basically nonexistent and most of the time he runs on pure caffeine alone, he’s started to like night shifts.  
  
There are more emergencies at night because less-threatening conditions can wait until morning, and the few months Otabek has been working with emergency cases have been highly educational. The other thing Otabek secretly likes about night shifts is the usually half-asleep, pajama-dressed pet owners giving up their good-night sleep for their beloved animal friends: it shows the devotion and utmost love some people have for their pets, and as a veterinarian _and_ an animal lover himself, it warms Otabek’s heart to see that.  
  
The nurse at the reception tells him it’s been a relatively normal Wednesday night when Otabek clocks in at midnight: one choking alert that had been resolved quickly, a slightly unresponsive puppy who’s now in intensive care at the back, and an emergency surgery still taking place. She hands him a clipboard holding the documents of his first patient of the night and yawns.  
  
”They’re in room 3. Kitty’s been sneezing and coughing for some time now. Probably nothing serious, but the owner seemed a little distressed.”  
  
Otabek thanks her and skims through the papers while making his way to examination room 3. A 6-year-old Siberian-Persian mix with no diagnosed health issues. Weight and overall size seem normal, and the only symptoms listed are coughing and sneezing, just like the nurse told him. The owner’s name sounds Russian to Otabek, and a brief smile visits his face before he opens the door to the room: he’s been a little homesick lately, and although his Russian has gotten rusty during his vet school years abroad, hearing someone speaking it reminds him of the numerous Russian lessons he sat through back in elementary school in Kazakhstan.  
  
The cat is curled up in her owner’s lap, raising her head and fixing a pair of bright-blue eyes on Otabek when he steps in the room. The owner - he can’t be much younger than Otabek, blond hair on a messy bun on top of his head, wearing a black oversized hoodie with a punk band’s logo on it - pets the cat’s head and gives Otabek a tired smile as a greeting.  
  
”Good evening,” Otabek says, although it’s five past midnight and definitely not an evening. He places the clipboard on the table next to a computer screen and meets eyes with the owner. ”I’m Dr. Altin. And who do we have here?”  
  
”Here’s Potya, and I think she’s a little sick,” the boy says, carrying the cat on the examination table in the middle of the room. The cat seems to be a little suspicious of Otabek, eyes narrowing when he offers her a hand to smell at, staying close to her owner and not crossing the table to Otabek’s side.  
  
The cat is beautiful: long, well-kept fur shines under the room’s harsh lighting, her eyes are bright and she seems vigilant. There’s some clear discharge coming out of her nose, and she sneezes after taking a careful sniff of Otabek’s hand. Both Persian and Siberian cats are usually social by nature, and eventually Potya’s curiosity wins over and she crosses the table, letting Otabek run a hand through her fur.  
  
”She’s been sneezing and coughing for a few days now, and it’s been getting worse, so I thought I’d bring her in. It’s probably nothing serious but…,” the boy - Yuri, if Otabek remembers correctly - trails off, avoiding the quick glance Otabek shoots at him. However, Otabek understands: most people see their pets as their best friends or family members, the thought of them getting gravely ill too upsetting to really even think about.  
  
”It’s better to be safe than sorry,” Otabek says simply, his words making Yuri’s tense expression soften a little.  
  
Potya is still a bit wary of him when he takes out his stethoscope and gives a listen to her lungs, but she lets Otabek do his job when Yuri scratches her behind her ears and sternly tells her to be nice. She meows out in objection but doesn’t move when Otabek inspects her eyes and ears, and peeks inside her mouth.  
  
“Any weight loss recently?” Otabek asks after finishing his examinations, almost laughing at the sour face Potya gives him - he’s not usually his patients’ favorite person at first, but this particular cat is more expressive than most.  
  
“A little, I suppose?” Yuri says, scrunching his brows as he thinks. “She’s been eating less since catching this whole flu thing, but she still eats something at least.”  
  
“That’s good,” Otabek says, giving him a small, rare smile. Yuri answers to it with his own, bright, and wide enough to ease out the worried frown on his face. The sight makes it suddenly very hard for Otabek to look at him, so he turns around and logs in to the computer sitting at the end of the table, clearing his throat to set his thoughts in order. “Her breathing sounds a little heavy, so I think it’s best to run some additional tests and take x-rays of her chest. She seems healthy otherwise, so I wouldn’t be too worried.”  
  
“That’s a relief,” Yuri says, picking his cat up as Otabek starts typing on the computer, writing down his findings and the care plan for Potya. Behind his back Yuri coos at her, and after a second Otabek realizes he’s talking in Russian, clearly assuming the vet is unable to eavesdrop on their one-sided conversation. _“Did you hear that, gorgeous? You’ll be all good! The very hot doctor said so, and we’ll believe him, won’t we? You’ll go with him and behave yourself, I don’t want to hear you scratched someone in the eye back there, alright? I know you don’t like strangers but_ I _don’t like getting scolded by good-looking guys, so you better work with me here, girl.”_  
  
Otabek can feel the tips of his ears getting red from the blunt compliments he definitely wasn’t supposed to understand, and he prays Yuri doesn’t notice the color on his face when he takes his cat to the back. At first Potya tries to wriggle out of his hold, but Otabek running his fingers through her fur a couple of times soothes her, and the attention she gets from other doctors and nurses seems to distract her. She lets Otabek draw her blood and take a swab test relatively easily, and although they have to mildly sedate her for the x-rays so she’d stay still long enough, she’s sleepily nuzzling Otabek’s neck when he takes her back to her owner.  
  
She’s not purring, but Otabek takes it as a win, anyway.  
  
It’s way past 1am but Yuri’s face still lights up when Otabek opens the door to examination room 3. He pockets his phone and smiles widely, almost dazzlingly, and despite knowing it’s mostly directed at the cat snoozing in his arms, Otabek’s insides feel a little warm. He catches himself thinking Yuri is _adorable_ , and immediately shoves that thought away in a panicked frenzy: he’s at work, and he must stay professional.  
  
“There’s nothing strange in her x-rays, and blood test results are normal. Swab test showed some signs of infection, which indicates she’s caught a common flu,” Otabek explains. A wave of relief seems to wash over Yuri as he cradles his half-conscious cat against his chest and places kisses on top of her head. “I’m going to prescribe some antibiotics to prevent the infection from getting worse, but it might take her some time to be back to normal.”  
  
“As long as it’s nothing serious,” Yuri says, all the worry he carried in his eyes when Otabek saw him for the first time now completely disappeared. He puts Potya on the floor and fetches her crate, humming happily while Otabek writes down the prescription he promised and prints it out.  
  
“I’d like to see her in a week, if that’s alright. Just for a check-up,” Otabek hears himself say when he hands the papers and other necessary documents to Yuri.  
  
He has no idea why he says that - the cat has a common cold, and will recover within a week or two, probably even faster than that. There always is a risk of the infection developing into pneumonia, but that’s what he prescribed the antibiotics for. Simple flu cases like Potya don’t require a follow-up after starting the treatment, and Otabek knows that - he’s treated several cases like Potya in the past years. He’s at least 99% sure the kitty will return to her normal, feisty self in less than three days, and asking a healthy animal to come back is simply a waste of everyone’s time.  
  
Otabek tells himself it’s because of the risk of pneumonia, and not because he kind of wants to see Yuri again.  
  
“That’s totally alright,” Yuri says, trying to stifle a yawn, totally unaware his cat doesn’t actually need the follow-up they’re about to schedule. He pulls out his phone, checking his calendar. “Would a later time like this be okay? I have school and work so I won’t be home until 9pm on most days.”  
  
Otabek books Yuri and Potya another midnight appointment in eight days, double checking is their personal information correct in the system before confirming the booking. Otabek finishes typing up his notes while Yuri secures Potya in her crate, laughing at the miserable meow she gives him. _“Don’t worry, gorgeous,”_ he babytalks in Russian, snatching Otabek’s concentration away from his writings on the computer screen. _“Grandpa really was right when he said there’s a silver lining in everything! You got sick but I’ll see your smoking hot vet once more. I should be thanking you, shouldn’t I, you little devil?”_  
  
Otabek has nothing to cover his blushing with when Yuri thanks him a handful of times before leaving, and he flees when later that night the nurse working in the reception asks him why did he charge only half the price from the boy and his Siberian-Persian mix.  
  
*  
  
It’s past 5am when Otabek finally has the time for a quick lunch break: he just finished a surprisingly difficult emergency surgery, and although they managed to save the elderly Bichon Frisé, his entire body is jittery in a lack of energy, and he’d rather fix that before his next patient. He heats up a tasteless premade meal in the break room’s microwave and scrolls through his phone while waiting for his lunch to get as warm as the century-old microwave manages.  
  
He sits down and has a couple of bites, opening a groupchat, his thumbs hovering over the phone’s keyboard. He has had a little over four hours to consider should he tell his best friends what happened to him earlier, and he’s come to the conclusion that maybe he’ll get Yuri and his fluffy cat out of his mind if he shares his thoughts. Knowing his friends it’s probably a terrible idea, but Otabek can’t have half of his thinking capacity taken over by a cute boy when he’s expected to be on top of his game at work.  
  
_Otabek_  
_[5:12] Something weird happened today_  
_[5:12] A patient’s owner called me hot_  
  
_Leo_  
_[5:13] To your face? Just like that?_  
  
_Otabek_  
_[5:15] Kind of. He was talking to his cat in Russian and definitely didn’t think I’d understand_  
  
He’s not even surprised Leo replies as fast as he does: he’s probably working a night shift as well. He is, however, a little surprised when JJ joins the chat almost as quickly, since he had secured himself a spot in a day-time clinic right after graduation and shouldn’t be awake at this hour.  
  
_JJ_  
_[5:18] Was he cute? ;)_  
  
_Otabek_  
_[5:19] That’s not the point_  
  
_Leo_  
_[5:19] Yes, it is_  
_[5:20] He thinks you’re hot, so it’s very important for us to know do you think he’s hot_  
  
_JJ_  
_[5:20] Did you ask him out yet??_  
  
Otabek audibly groans in the empty break room, rubbing his eyes in irritation. Deep down JJ and Leo are good people, Otabek knows that because he spent years together with them in vet school, but their favorite pastime activity is to tease Otabek over his nonexistent love life. It annoys Otabek to no end, although he knows they only mean well and just want him to be happy.  
  
_Otabek_  
_[5:21] No, I did not_  
_[5:21] He’s the clinic’s customer_  
  
_JJ_  
_[5:22] So?_  
  
_Leo_  
_[5:23] Dumbass_  
_[5:23] He called you hot_  
_[5:24] You scheduled a follow-up for him, right?_  
  
_Otabek_  
_[5:24] …_  
_[5:24] I kind of did_  
  
_JJ_  
_[5:24] I’M PROUD OF YOU ALTIN_  
  
_Leo_  
_[5:25] Just ask him out, you fool_  
  
*  
  
A week passes somehow too quickly and too slowly at the same time. Otabek is busy with work and telling Leo and JJ that no, today was not the day of Yuri and his cat’s follow-up appointment. On his day off he calls his younger sister and asks her to talk with him in Russian so he can brush up his skills after years of not using the language.  
  
He tells her it’s because he’s having a Russian customer at the clinic, and he’s not even lying, just leaving out some details. She doesn’t have to know that.  
  
“Kitty’s back,” the reception nurse says on the eighth night after Potya’s first visit. She holds a clipboard out of Otabek’s reach and crosses her arms, raising a questioning eyebrow. “You fancy the owner.”  
  
“I do not,” Otabek says quickly, thankful his special talent is keeping his face extremely expressionless.  
  
“She had a cat flu. Those don’t require a follow-up.”  
  
“I want to screen for pneumonia.”  
  
“It took me a whole week to figure out why you didn’t charge him the full amount,” the nurse smirks, looking victorious when she spots the tips of Otabek’s ears getting red.  
  
“Call it a student’s discount.”  
  
“Calling it boyfriend benefits,” she says, laughing loudly when she finally hands the clipboard to Otabek, seemingly enjoying the embarrassment on his face. “Room 1.”  
  
Otabek has to stand in the corridor outside the examination room’s door for a few minutes, making sure the heat on his cheeks has completely disappeared before he goes in. He reads through the documents on the clipboard to calm himself down and gather his professional self back together, although the papers don’t provide any additional information and he doesn’t necessarily even need them this time.  
  
Potya is already more energetic than the first time, inspecting the room’s corners and sniffing at the examination table’s feet when Otabek enters the room. She walks to him slowly when he kneels down to greet her, a little suspicious at first, but eventually recognizing him. She nuzzles his hand and gives his fingertips a gentle lick, not even protesting when Otabek picks her up and scratches her behind the ears.  
  
Otabek stands up with the cat in his arms and searches out for her owner, giving himself a mental high-five upon seeing the very prominent blush on Yuri’s face he’s trying to hide by adjusting the collar of his hoodie (another punk band, Otabek notices).  
  
“Looks like she’s recovered quite well,” Otabek states, putting Potya down on the examination table. Yuri agrees with a hum, Potya meowing happily when he pets her head.  
  
“She’s still occasionally sneezing but compared to what it was a week ago, she’s a lot better,” Yuri says, running a hand through his hair to comb it back. He doesn’t look like it’s past midnight on a Thursday evening, and Otabek kind of admires that - he’s used to being awake at odd hours, but most of his clients aren’t, and they don’t usually show up looking their best.  
  
Yuri stands there next to the table when Otabek checks Potya’s eyes and nose, has a look inside her mouth and listens to her chest. Her patience is running thin by the time Otabek gets to her ears but she stays put, making her discomfort known by letting out an annoyed whine. Otabek huffs out a laugh at her and kisses the top of her head after announcing he’s done, thanking her for being such a good girl.  
  
“She looks and sounds healthy to me,” Otabek says, the way Yuri’s eyes shine making it impossible for him to hide a smile. He goes to the computer to get his notes written, catching from the corner of his eye how Yuri hugs his cat close and boops her nose with a fingertip.  
  
_“You little devil,”_ he mumbles in Russian, _“aren’t you lucky, getting hugs and kisses from the hot doctor. I’m a little jealous, you know.”_  
  
_“I usually take people out on a date before kissing them,”_ Otabek interrupts, turning around to meet Yuri’s absolutely horrified expression upon realizing he’s being replied to in Russian. _“But I guess she’s an exception.”_  
  
“You-,” Yuri starts, his sudden full-body shock probably making him switch languages. “You- this whole time, you- you understood-”  
  
“I was born and raised in Kazakhstan. Russian’s my second language, kinda,” Otabek explains with a shrug, biting back a laugh as he watches Yuri go through at least 10 different emotions in two seconds.  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything!” Yuri yells, hiding his face behind his hands. He’s definitely blushing now, but out of embarrassment and shame this time. “I- shit, I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, I just- it was just-”  
  
Yuri is greatly failing at trying to explain himself, and Otabek finds him nothing but adorable. He’s pushing his hair back, bright redness high on his cheeks, making sure he’s not sparing a single glance at Otabek’s direction. Potya headbutts his hand and absentmindedly Yuri runs a hand through her fur, his movements coming to a sudden stop when Otabek leans against the examination table and pets Potya who meows contently at the attention.  
  
“I think you’re cute,” Otabek admits, trying to sound nonchalant. Yuri snaps his mouth shut and blinks in confusion, finally meeting Otabek’s eyes. Otabek gives him an amused smirk, one that somehow manages to deepen the blush on Yuri’s face. “Can I take you out on a date?”

**Author's Note:**

> All those vet TV shows are my guilty pleasure, and that's exactly how this was born.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/avaruussade) | [tumblr](https://sleepyams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
